


I Need My Fix

by Lislmf123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Addict Stiles Stilinski, Drug Dealer Derek Hale, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Guns, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Protective Derek, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lislmf123/pseuds/Lislmf123
Summary: Derek is a drug dealer and Stiles is one of his customers.I will add more tags once I figure out where to take this story.Enjoy!__________________________________________________________





	1. Chapter 1

“Stilinski, what are you doing here? This is my private home, how did you find me? Derek said groggily, a bit annoyed to be dragged from a dead sleep to answer the door and a bit curious as well.

He pulled a white t-shirt over his head, his hair a mess of strains, eyes squinting as they adjusted to the bright light of morning.

Stiles fidgeted in his spot.

“I followed you yesterday. I need my fix. I need it now.” Stiles said on edge, barely able to hold still in one spot for so long before he would have to fidget yet again.

Derek took note of the dark circles under his eyes, his pale skin and chapped lips, possible from biting down on them one too many times. Stiles hands shook from the adrenaline leaving his body.

When Stiles noticed Derek downward stares, he stuffed his shaky hand into his jacket pockets away from view.

“Look, I told you, you need to pace yourself with this stuff. It’s no joke.” Derek said, meeting Stiles gaze once more.

“Yeah, well it’s a little too late for the pep talk Dad.” Stiles mocked, giving a forced snickered trying to hide his tension.

“Go home Stiles.” Derek ordered, as he started to close his front door.

Stiles jump forward and placed a hand in between the doorway, preventing Derek from being able to shut it fully.

“Wait, please. I’m begging you. I can’t sleep. I have no appetite for food. I feel myself wasting away.”

“All the more reason to get yourself off the stuff.”

“Please, just one more hit. And then I’ll go. You’ll never see me again.”

Derek let out a huff annoyed and examined Stiles slender frame, silently evaluating if the teen’s body could handle one more hit.

“I have money.” Stiles reassured him, taking out a big wad of ones wrapped together with a rubber band.

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Where did you get that, steal it from your old man?” Derek teased, grabbing the cash from Stiles frail hand, unwrapping the rubber band and began to count the dollar bills.

“No, I earned it, working over the summer.” Stiles retorted as he stepped inside Derek loft shutting the door behind him, looking around the old, well kept, spacious apartment with a huge window view of the city below.

“Nice digs.” He said with a small smile on his lips.

“This place is like three times the size of my bedroom.” Stiles added in amazement.

“Is this a joke?” Derek snapped, turning around to face the teen.

“This isn’t nearly enough to cover a hit.”

“It’s all I have.” Stiles confessed with a shrug.

“You live in this big place alone?” He asked curious.

Derek stormed over annoyed and grabbed Stiles thin malnourished arm, tightly in his hold as he led him to his door.

“Owe, what are you doing?”

Derek opened his door back up and pushed Stiles out. He almost lost his balance but caught himself at the last minute.

“What the hell man, I thought we had a deal?”

Derek tossed the roll of ones back to Stiles, the money hitting him in the chest before he caught it and glanced up at Derek questioningly.

“The deal is off, you don’t have enough money and you’re just wasted my time.”

Before Derek closed the door Stiles stuck his hand inside once more, stopping it.

“Wait! Maybe I can give you something else as payment?”

Derek opened the door a bit more, looking Stiles kiddy features over and his thin body.

“You don’t have anything of interest to me, now beat it.” He ordered, before shutting the door in Stiles face.

Derek rubbed his tired eyes and yawned.

“Stupid kid.” He grumbled under his breath as he worked on making some coffee to wake him up.

*****

Derek usually kept to the bad neighbors to sell his drugs.

They were always willing to pay top dollar for the stuff.

The rich folk were cheap as hell and you never knew if you were asking a lawyer or a damn cop if they wanted a hit. It was too risky.

But one day, when things were slow Derek made his way over to where the better half lived and headed to a local park.

He rested up against a tree in the shade with his black leather jacket, probably the most valuable thing he owned and took out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a puff, as he waited and scanned his surroundings.

That was when he saw him. Stiles Stilinski.  
They used to go to school together, one time or another.

He looked the same as before with his buttermilk colored skin, his cheeks full of light brown freckles, eyes a honey brown full of youth and wonder, his hair one colossal mess of brown strains standing up every which way, as if he had just rolled out of bed. And he wore that same, stupid goofy grin on his face as he did when they were younger.

“Hey Stilinski, interested in a hit?”

And that was how it started. 

It’s started off small, with just some weed to calm Stiles nerves and then he had a big test one day and wanted something stronger, something to help him stay up late at night to study.

That’s when a little coke came into play. Derek warned him to go slow, to not grow attach to the stuff.

Perhaps it was Derek fault for introducing Stiles to drugs in the first place.

He figured Stiles would be too chicken shit to try cocaine but buy it to save face only to flush it down the toilet later.

He never thought he would see Stiles again and at his door to boot, begging for the stuff.

*****

Derek let out a sigh, taking his coffee to his living room table. Just as he was about to sit down and relax, he glanced out the window noticing Stiles down the street talking to some stranger in a decked out ride, with gold rims and a neon light shining beneath the car. 

The over the top cheesy car probably even had hydraulics.

“What the hell is this kid doing? He is going to get himself killed.”

Derek put on his timberland boots, grabbed his jacket and car keys along the way and headed out the door.

*****

“For forty bucks I’ll give you a real good time.” Derek heard Stiles saying to the guy behind the wheel as he rested his forearms against the opened window on the passenger side.

“Make it twenty and we have ourselves a deal.” The older man with gold teeth and dreadlocks said.

“Deal.” Stiles voiced, opening the car door.

Derek quickly slammed it shut, before Stiles could get in.

“He’s underage and working with the cops, now scram.” Derek warned, giving the guy a stern look.

“Whatever you say man. The boy is hardly worth twenty bucks as it is.” He replied, taking off down the road.

Derek let out a stress exhale before looking Stiles weaken appearance over, he looked like a light breeze could knock him down at any moment.

“Dude, why did you do that? I was earning my keep.” Stiles stressed, as Derek grabbed his arm taking him to a black Camaro parked in a parking lot nearby.

“Get in.” Derek ordered as he opened the door from him.

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked once Derek started the car.

“I’m taking you home.”

“You’re what?” Stiles reached for door trying to open it as if about to jump out of the moving car but Derek was quick to stop him, yanking the teen’s hand away from the door handle.

“Hey, remember this, huh?” Derek voiced, taking out a small bag of coke that was in his pocket.

Stiles reached for it but Derek was quicker than him and placed the substance back in his pocket.

“You have to earn it first.”

Stiles perked up at this.

“What do I have to do?”

Derek didn’t say anything, he stayed quiet the rest of the way and Stiles gave up asking, after awhile.

“This is it.” Stiles said dully.

“Is your father home?”

“No, he’s at work, being a cop and doing all cop things.”

“Good, show me your room.” Derek said, as Stiles let him into his nice house.

The last thing Derek needed was for the sheriff to know Derek, a known drug dealer, was in his house or his own son’s supplier.

*****

Derek followed Stiles to his room and took a seat on his bed.

He waited for the teen to shut his door before taking the small bag of coke out.

Stiles eyes lit up with excitement and his hands began to shake again.

“Now, I don’t normally do this but since you’re so hard up on this stuff, I’ll make a deal with you.”

“What, anything?”

“I’ll give you one doze but that’s it. You don’t get the whole bag.”

“That’s all I want anyways. What do you want in return, a blowjob? I’m great at blowjobs. I would be down for fucking too.”

“Hardly, you’re a damn baby. I just want you to promise to eat something, sleep and to never come over to my side of the tracks ever again, got it?”

“So, you’ll come over here then, if I need a fix?” Stiles questioned.

“Do we have a deal?” Derek asked extending his hand out for Stiles to shake.

“Deal.” Stiles said quickly, giving a quick shake.

Derek smirked.

“Good boy. Now sit down while I get this ready for you.”

Stiles sat on the edge of his bed as Derek went over to his dresser and took out a small mirror and poured a small line of coke on it. He took out a dollar bill rolled it up tight.

“Come here.” Derek said making a gesture with his hand.

Stiles made quick work heading over to his dresser.

“Now sniff it slowly.” Derek instructed.

Stiles took the dollar bill from Derek and brought his nose down to it as he started to inhale, the small white line disappearing soon after.

“Oh shit!” Stiles exclaimed, as he lifted his head up and wiped his nose, ridding it of any white power before bring it back down.

Derek watched as the teen’s eyes began to water and became bloodshot as the drugs started to take effect.

“Thanks man, I needed that.” Stiles said with a content sigh.

Derek nodded as he placed the mirror and rolled bill back into his pocket.

“Now for our agreement...” Derek started to say.

“Consider it done man.” Stiles replied happily.

“Now, Stiles.”

“Right now?”

“Yes, now. I want to make sure you keep to your Deal.”

“Ok, ok, fine.”

Stiles and Derek headed down to the kitchen where Stiles made himself some soup.

Derek watch as the teen painstakingly slow sipped and slurped it up.

Once he was done with the soup Derek told him to eat a roll and he did, reluctantly.

“I’m stuffed. I couldn’t eat anymore if I tried.” He moaned rubbing his bloated stomach.

Derek nodded satisfied.

“Now are we done?” Stiles asked.

“Not quite, there is still the matter of sleep.”

“But I’m not tired, not even a little bit.”

“We’ll see, come on, up to bed.”

Stiles sighed stressed but did as told going to his room and lying down in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“This is torture.” The teen complained, feeling antsy.

Derek snickered amused.

“Perhaps you’ll learn your lesson one of these days.” He joked.

“Whatever.” Stiles mumbled under his breath.

“Did you ever hear about the story of the stubborn boy who was determined to get his way no matter what?”

“No.”

“You want to hear it?”

“Sure, I got time.”

Derek began telling his made up story glancing at over at Stiles ever so often, seeing his eyes slowly blink and eventually closing completely as sleep came over the teen.

*****

Derek ran a hand through Stiles wild locks and grazed the boy’s soft cheek, earning him a low moan and a small smile from the teen’s lips.

“Goodbye Stiles. Be good.” He voiced as the teen stirred at bit in his sleep before falling back into slumber.

Derek walked out the house and got into his car taking off down the street, knowing very well this would be the last time he would come to Stiles side of the tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek sat on the edge of his bed with a big mess of cash scattered out on his mattress as he counted his daily earnings. He divided the ones, fives, tens and twenties into individual piles and rubber band each one once they reached a desired amount. 

“Knock, knock.”

Derek tensed up at the sound, it was mid-day, and he had just finished up with his drug runs for the day. He wasn’t expecting anybody. Then again, he was never expecting anybody. He always did his deals away from his place.

He never wanted anyone knowing where he lived for safety reasons, as well as wanting to protect his loot and privacy. 

He took out his sliver 44 magnum pistol from the back of his snug blue jeans, that he brought with him every time he was out making drug runs as a safety precaution, just in case if someone tried to steal his shit or short him of his cash.

It also was a good thing to have in his place in case someone tried to break into his loft and steal his stash or dough. 

Derek wasn’t a fan of guns but in his line of work sometimes they were necessary.

He took the safety off the gun as he peeked out his bedroom window into the parking lot, trying to sneak a peek at who was at his front door. 

He caught sight of a crème colored hand with long delicate looking fingers, part of a red hoodie jacket, blue jeans and a glimpse of short brown hair sticking out. 

Derek let out a frustrated sigh, putting the safety back on his gun.

He quickly gathered the cash and pistol and placed them inside his safe, locking it up before closing his bedroom door behind him and heading over to the front door, swinging it open in annoyance to see none other than Stiles.

“I thought I told you to never come back here.” He snapped at the teen.

Stiles opened his mouth to speak when Derek shut the door in his face.

Derek started walking to his room when the knocking started up again.

*****

“Knock, knock, knock, knock, KNOCK, KNOCK!”

“What?” Derek barked, flinging his door open, hitting it against to wall by the force.

“I have nowhere else to go.”

“What are you talking about Stiles?”

“My dad knows I do drugs and he kicked me out.”

“What, how would your father know that?” Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged.

“I don’t know. He must have smelt it on me.”

“Coke doesn’t have a smell Stiles.” Derek replied, rubbing his forehead in stress.

“Well, I got some weed from a friend of a friend and I started to smoke it in my room and lost track of time and before I knew it my dad was home. I aired out my room the best I could and tossed out the weed but he knew that smell being a cop and all. They are trained to know stuff like that. The hazards of being a cop’s son.”

“Get on with the story Stiles.”

“Well, my dad smelled it and said he wouldn’t allow a pothead living under his roof and kicked me out. So here I am.”

“Here you are?” Derek repeated now noticing Stiles had a duffle bag on his shoulder.

“I was thinking since we hit it off so well and you seem like a cool dude you would let me crash here for a bit.”

“Oh no, no way. Forget it!” Derek said in a rush, slamming the door in his face.

“Ok fine, I’ll just live on the streets and become a prostitute then. I’ll probably catch a disease or two and die. I would hate to have that on my subconscious knowing I could have prevented such a tragedy!” Stiles shouted at the closed door.

He waited a moment.

When there was no sign of moment or sounds coming from the other side of the door he let out a defeated sigh, and turned to walk away, when the door flung open and Derek grabbed his arm.

“Get in here! What is this, some kind of game to you?” Derek bickered.

“No, thanks for letting me stay here.”

“Shut up Stiles. I haven’t promised you anything yet.”

“Drop your duffle bag, take a seat and let me think.” Derek instructed as he began to pace back and forth.

Stiles did as told, placing his bag on the floor by the couch and sitting on the cushion.

“There’s got to be someone you know that could take you in.” Derek said as he stopped in his spot and turned to face the troubled teen.

“Grandparents?” 

“Dead.”

“Aunts or uncles?”

“Live out of state.”

“A best friend perhaps?” Derek asked, desperate. 

“His Dad works for the FBI, I don’t think you want him seeing you pull up to drop me off. Nor will he take lightly to a drugged out kid being friends with his son.”

“Jesus Stiles, there’s got to be someone who can take you in.” Derek stressed, starting to panic, knowing his chances were dwindling down to nothing.

“Look Derek, I know how you feel about me. That I’m just some pesky, little kid but there is no one else. You’re my only option and I promise I will stay out of your hair while I’m here. That is, if you let me stay.” Stiles claimed.

“Fine.”

“What?”

“You can stay, BUT, only as a temporary thing and you better not get in my way or I’ll have your ass out on the curb so fast you won’t know what hit you.” Derek warned.

Stiles lit up at the news.

“Oh, thank you Derek. I’ll be good, I promise.” He said excitedly, getting up from his seat and pulling Derek into a hug.

Derek quickly pushed the teen away.

“Don’t touch me.” He said.

“Oh cool, no touching, got it.” Stiles replied, holding his hands up, showing he met no harm before leaning down and grabbing his duffle bag off the ground.

“So, where is my room?”

“Room?” Derek chuckled bitterly.

“It’s called a couch, make yourself at home.” Derek mocked, as he walked into the kitchen to pick up his now buzzing cell phone.

 

“That’s fine, I can make this work.” Stiles said to himself as he dropped his heavy duffle bag on the long three seating, black leather couch and worked on slipping his shoes off, placing them on the ground next to the couch, before sitting back down on the big cushy sofa.

“Mind if I use your shower? I didn’t get a chance to clean up before my dad kicked me out.” Stiles said with a bit of annoyance in his tone as he unzipped his bag and dug through his things.

“There’s no time for that.” Derek replied, pressing some buttons on his phone, dialing a number.

“What, don’t be silly, there is always time for cleanliness. You know cleanliness is close to godliness.” Stiles said as he took out a clean pair of clean clothes.

“Shut up Stiles.” Derek voiced, before his cell up to his ear.

“Yeah, it’s me. Where are we doing this, the usual spot? Okay, I’ll be there shortly.” He replied before ending the call.

“Put your shoes back on. We are going out.”

“What? Oh man, I just got comfortable.” Stiles whined.

“Hurry up. I don’t have all day.” Derek voiced as he put his jacket on and grabbed his keys.

“Okay, okay. Where are we going exactly?” Stiles asked as he slipped his sneakers back on and tied them.

Derek let out an annoyed sigh as he looked down at his watch.

“I need to meet with my supplier and get more products to sell.”

“Why do I need to come for that? Why can’t I stay here, shower and just chill?” Stiles complained as he got off the couch.

“Because I don’t trust you alone in my place. Now, let’s go. You move slower than molasses.” Derek voiced opening the door waiting for Stiles to walk out.

“You move slower than molasses.” Stiles repeated, annoyed as he walked outside.

“Do you want to live on the street because that can be arranged?” Derek replied, as he closed his door locking it up.

Stiles let out a sigh but kept his mouth shut as he got in the passenger side and Derek started to drive.

*****

Once they pulled up to a vacant parking lot Derek parked the car.

“Stay in the car. I’ll be back shortly.”

“What, you’re telling me you brought me all this way to just sit here?” Stiles argued.

“Stiles, you’ll do what I tell you. Now, stay here.” Derek ordered, before getting out and shutting the door behind him.

Stiles huffed frustrated folding his arms into his chest. He looked out the window watching as Derek walked off down a side alley out of view.

*****

After five minutes passed Stiles grew bored, he fiddled with the radio but found nothing of interest to listen too.

He was getting antsy.

Ten minutes went by.

“Stay here, stay here.” He repeated to himself, as he drummed his fingers on his legs trying to pass the time.

“Oh fuck it.” Stiles said, opening up the car down.

It was cooler out, the sound of dogs barking, rap music playing in the distance along with the sound of cars driving by the filled the air.

Stiles looked around cautiously as he headed in the direction Derek headed to a little earlier.

*****

Derek looked through the duffle bag full of sample bag sizes of weed and coke along with some other products.

“This is all of it?” He asked his supplier, Boyd, a muscular, dark brown man dressed in a black and white swear with tan jeans. A pair of white Jordan’s and a thick gold chain around his neck, finished his look.

 

“It’s all there man, you got the money?” Boyd asked.

Derek dug in his leather jacket pocket pulling out a big stack of cash, making Boyd’s chocolate colored eyes light up.

 

“Yo Derek, how much longer?” Stiles voiced, as he walked down the alley.

A couple of guys drew guns at the teen causing him to freeze up in in his spot, wide eyed, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Whoa, whoa, lower your guns.” Derek orders.

“My men don’t take orders from you, only me.” Boyd said drawing a gun on him.

“What the hell is this Derek, you working with the feds now?”

Derek chuckled amused.

“Hardly. The kid with me”

“You’re a baby sitter on the side now too?” Boyd said amused.

“He works for me, his new. Now, do we have a deal or what?”

*****

Derek grabbed Stiles arm roughly as they walked back to the car.

“Owe, owe, owe. Not so tight.” He whined as Derek dropped his grip.

“Are you trying to get killed? Huh? I told you to stay in the damn car!”

“I’m sorry, I got bored.”

“You got... you almost got shot and ruin my deal!”

“It won’t happen again.”

“Your right, it won’t happen again. I want you gone.”

“What? That’s not fair. I have nowhere else to go Derek.” Stiles stressed.

“Not my problem. I’ll let you stay the night but tomorrow, I want your ass out.” Derek stated, as they both got in the car.

“Fine, be that way. See if I care.” Stiles said stubbornly, folding his arms into his chest and turning to stare out the window as Derek started driving.

“My own father doesn’t want me. You think I care if a drug dealer like you doesn’t want me around either?” Stiles bickered upset.

*****

Derek turned to Stiles mid drive noticing how quite he was being.

He heard a sniffle and noticed as Stiles brought a hand to his face as if to wipe a tear away.

Derek was having a mental fight in his head, wondering if he should say something or not.

He chose not to and let out a stress out breath, gripping his steering wheel a bit tighter.

*****

Derek opened the front door letting Stiles inside, who sluggishly made his way over to the couch, slouching down in it cushion.

“Go ahead and take your shower. I’m going to put this away and then order a pizza, how does that sound?”

Stiles shrugged.

“Fine. Whatever.” He said dully.

Derek let out a stressed sigh before going into his room. He shut the door and removed a picture off the wall that was hiding a safety vault behind it.

He put in his pin combo and opened it up, placing his new stash of drugs inside before closing it up and placing the picture frame back over it.

He could hear the shower running as he came back out into the hallway.

It bothered him seeing Stiles upset and he didn’t know why.

He was just some stupid, annoying kid, too stubborn and cocky for his own good but it bothered him just the same.

What bothered him most was the strong urge he had to protect the kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles got out of the shower dripping wet and wrapped a white towel snugly around his waist. He headed out into the living room, over by the couch to grab some clean clothes. 

Just as he unzipped his duffle bag and began going through its contents, looking for some clean underwear to wear Derek walked passed him, towards the front door.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked curious, turning towards him.

“That’s none of your business.” Derek voice as he slid his leather jacket back on.

“Can I…” Stiles started to say when Derek interrupted him.

“No, you can’t come. Eat your pizza and go to sleep like a good little boy. My place better be in one piece when I come back.” Derek warned as he turned the door knob, opening it up.

“Wait, I thought maybe we would hang out a bit, get to know each other a little better.” Stiles said hopeful, rubbing his arms as the cool ceiling fan blew some air on his wet form, making him shiver a bit. 

Derek paused for a moment, taking in what the teen was asking for. He wanted a friend. Someone he could talk to, confide in. Someone he could bond with.

He was asking for something Derek couldn’t give him, wouldn’t give him. Derek wasn’t the friending type. 

“You thought wrong.” He replied, shutting the door behind him, leaving Stiles alone in his big loft.

Stiles let out a sigh.

“Forget it Stiles, he doesn’t want to be friends with you. He wants you gone tomorrow, remember?” He told himself as he dug through his bag frustrated and took out some boxers and sweats pants before heading back into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him in annoyance.

Stiles ate his pizza alone and watched some television. He wished he could call his friend Scott but he left his cellphone at his house in a rush to get out.

He tried to wait up for Derek but it was already one in the morning. With nothing holding Stiles interest he opted to go to sleep. He grabbed the blanket and lone pillow that Derek had left for him on top of the couch and laid down on the cushion, placing the pillow under his head and tossed the blanket over his body.

He tried to sleep in the dark, silent room but Stiles couldn’t fall asleep.

Suddenly he heard the front door being opened. He glanced over in the direction expecting to see Derek come walking in only to find a giggling blonde hair whore enter the loft, wearing a skimpy outfit, Derek entered behind the tipsy call girl, shutting the door behind him.

Stiles quickly shut his eyes pretending to be asleep as they pair walked further in.

“This is your place? It’s massive.” The hooker voiced in amazement.

“Shhh, keep it down. I have a guest sleeping on the couch. We don’t want to wake him up.” Derek whispered.

“Whatever, where are we doing this handsome?” She asked, just wanting to get down to business.

“My bedroom, it’s down the hall, on the right.” Derek instructed, as he removed his jacket, setting it on the coffee table next to the teen. 

Stiles cracked his eyes opened curious, to see the long blonde haired shank step out of her cheap, black pumps before walking down the hall, unzipping and removing her short, red dress, as if trying to give Derek a little strip tease along the way.

She kicked the dress to the side with her foot, leaving her in just a black matching thong and bra set as she headed into his bedroom. 

Derek followed after her, losing his shirt along the way, adding it to the pile on the floor. He worked on unbuckling his pants as he entered his room.

*****

A minute or two passed before Stiles got up from his spot and slowly tiptoed to the opened doorway.

Derek had his muscular tattooed back and firm ass to Stiles, unaware of his presence. The fake, bare breasted hooker with heavy makeup looked up at the teen in irritation as Derek slide her underwear down her legs.

The teen’s widened, knowing he got caught.

“Who’s that? I charge extra for a show.” The prostitute said. 

Derek turned around to find Stiles standing by the door. 

He stormed over with a stern look on his face. 

Stiles gulped nervously as Derek came over fully naked and aroused with his hard cock standing up proudly.

Stiles looks down at it in desire before looking back up at Derek’s fiery green eyes before the door slammed shut in his face, making him gasp in surprise.

*****

It had been an hour since Derek had his fun with the prostitute. One hour since Stiles saw the hooker leave looking high as a kite, sniffing and wiping at her nose before walking out the front door. 

The scene hurt Stiles more than he thought it would. 

He missed that good burn. He missed not knowing which side was up and which side was down. He missed not having to deal with his problems or the awful feelings he felt on a regular basis of being lonely.

It stabbed him like a knife, deep inside. He wanted to be numb again.

Stiles couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t get comfortable, he kept tossing and turning, frustrated that the thing he desired, the very thing that could fix his problems was just down the hall and he couldn’t have it thanks to Derek’s stubbornness. 

He started to sweat and his hands began to shake once more as his system struggled with the loss of drugs.

Not able to take the pain anymore Stiles walked over to Derek’s door and knocked.

It took a few knocks before Derek opened his door tired and somewhat annoyed.

He remained quiet as he studied Stiles weak form.

“I can’t sleep. I need something to make me feel good.”

Derek gave him a disapproving look. 

“Take a shower.”

“I don’t need a shower. I need drugs.” Stiles stressed, as he began to fidget in his spot.

“Stiles trust me, take a warm shower, I’ll give you something when you get out.” Derek promised.

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh but did as told heading to the bathroom for shower number two.

He felt as bit more relaxed when he finished but his hands were still a bit shaky.

Stiles walked back into the living room, showered and fully dressed, taking a seat on the couch as Derek came out of the kitchen with a cup in hand.

“Here, drink this.” He instructed, as he handed it to the teen.

Stiles eyed the white liquid in disappointment. 

“Milk, are you serious?”

“Drink it Stiles.”

The teen let out a sigh and took a sip of the warmed up liquid.

He was about to set it down on the coffee table when Derek stopped him.

“The whole cup.” He ordered. 

Stiles did as told, drinking everything.

“Oh god, I feel full.” Stiles moaned, as he rubbed his bloated belly.

“You’ll be fine.” Derek mused, as he took the empty cup back, heading back to the kitchen, setting it in the sink to wash later.

“Try to get some sleep.” He voiced as he headed in the direction of his room.

“Wait, that’s it?” Stiles argued.

“I’m not giving you coke Stiles.” Derek replied.

“It doesn’t have to be coke. I just need something to feel good for a bit, that’s all.” Stiles pleaded. 

“Fine, wait here.” Derek said, gesturing to the couch, as he made his way back inside his room.

Stiles waited anxiously in his spot, finding it hard to stay still as Derek came back out with a small bag of weed.

He took a seat next to the teen, bringing out a thin wrapper. Derek leaned over the coffee table setting the paper on the surface as he opened the small plastic bag of weed and empty the greenery onto the wrapper. Stiles watched intrigued as Derek rolled it up tightly and lifted the substance to his mouth, sticking his thick, wet tongue out, licking along the edge of the wrap, sealing the weed inside.

There was something about the action that was so arousing to Stiles.

He ignored the twitch he felt down in his sweat pants and watch as Derek took out a navy blue lighter from his pocket, lighting the end of the paper, while the other end rested against his lips.

Derek inhaled deeply, as the end burned up an orangey red color. Soon after he withdrew the weed from his mouth and let out a breath of cloudy smoke.

“Here.” He said handing it to Stiles

Stiles turned sideways on the couch to face Derek with his back against the arm rest and his feet up on the cushion.

He eagerly took the weed to his mouth, trying to ignore the fact he now had his mouth over the same spot Derek’s lips had been not so long ago.

The thought thrill Stiles for some reason and his dick twitch again in his pants as he inhaled some weed.

He let out a content sigh through closed eyes.

“Oh shit.”

Derek smirked amused. “Better?”

“A little bit. I’m kind of horny actually.” Stiles said without thinking as he took another hit, blowing some smoke out into the air.

Derek took the weed back and took one last puff before it was down to the stub and needed to be snuffed into a nearby ashtray.

Stiles stared at him in silence with a relax grin on his face.

Derek looked him over silently as if debating something.

He placed a hand on one of Stiles knees and pushed his legs apart which earned him a moan from the teen, Stiles hard cock now poking against the gray sweats.

Derek looked for any doubt or hesitation and found none as he placed his hand over Stiles tented pants and started to rub.

“Oh shit.” Stiles moaned, squeezing his eyes shut on cue.

There already was wetness seeping through his pants much to Derek’s amazement.

“You’re leaking.” He stated, earning a tiny whimper and thrust of encouragement.

“Please don’t stop.”

The teen was panting, squirming around in his seat in need.

Derek pulling at the waist band of Stiles sweats and dipped his hand inside surprised to find no underwear barrier.

He grabbed ahold of the teen’s swollen cock and began a slow steady motion, stroking it up and down.

“Uh, fuck.” Stiles moaned, tossing his head back against the couch and pushing his hips up into Derek’s strokes.

“You close?” He asked.

“Mmm, yeah, so close. Oh, so fucking close.” Stiles stressed, through hooded eyes.

“Yeah, you going to cum hard for me Stiles, you going to soak my hand up with your cum?” Derek coaxed as he picked up speed on the teen’s cock.

“Oh fuck, yeah, uh Der… Derek!” Stiles called out as he came shooting his mess all over Derek’s manly hand.

His body twitched from the after effect as Derek continued milking his cock, letting him ride out his high to the last minute before pulling away.

“Oh fuck.” Stiles moaned happily, sleepily, as Derek pulled his cum covered hand away and got up from the sofa heading over to the kitchen sink to wash the cum off.

He came back a moment later with a warm cloth and pulled Stiles pants down enough to clean him up a bit.

Once clean, Derek pulled the covers over Stiles sleeping form, tossed the used rag with the dirty laundry in the bathroom and headed to his room to catch up on some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. It's not easy balancing out all these stories. I'm trying.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> _______________________________________________

Stiles was sleeping peacefully when suddenly something heavy was dropped on the end of the couch making a loud plop noise and shaking the cushion under his feet.

“What’s going on?” He said groggily as he woke up at the disturbance, rubbing his tired eyes before looked down by his feet to find his duffel bag now sitting there.

He glanced up to find Derek standing over him with a blank expression on his face.

“You’re kicking me out already, before I even get to finish my sleep? That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?” Stiles said as he sat up, moving his legs over to the carpet and began to stretch his arms up in the air.

Derek rolled his eyes and let out a huff.

“I’m doing laundry. if you have any dirty clothes let me know.”

“What?” Stiles replied, giving Derek a confused look.

“I’m doing a load.”

“Huh?” He answered even more confused than before.

Losing patience Derek came to the end of the sofa and unzipped Stiles bag before picking it up and flipping it over the cushions, dumping all of Stiles belongs on the couch next to the teen.

“Hey, what the hell man?”

“I’m doing laundry, if you have any dirty laundry. I suggest you fucking dig it out and give it to me. Now, wake the fuck up.” Derek snapped, before flinging the empty duffel bag at Stiles face.

The teen caught it before it made impact.

“Okay, okay, geesh, you don’t have to be such a grump.” 

Derek didn’t respond. He just stood in the living room with his arms folded into his chest with that same stern look on his face that he wore so well, as he observed the teen’s actions. 

“I don’t get it.” Stiles voiced, he began to organize his clothes into two piles, one simi-clean and the other dirty.

“What don’t you get?”

“You do your own laundry?” Stiles said in disbelief, as he scooped up his dirty clothes in his hands, coming to stand in front of Derek, with his arms extended, for Derek to take them. 

“Yeah, I gave the maid the day off.” Derek said sarcastically, as he pointed to the hamper beside him for Stiles to toss the dirty garments into.

“Not all of us have a daddy to take care of us.” He added bitterly, as Stiles placed his used clothes in the sack. 

“Just because I live with my dad… well, LIVED with my dad, doesn’t mean I’m useless.” Stiles retorted as Derek grabbed the handle of the hamper. 

“You know how to do the laundry?” Derek asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. 

“Everyone knows how to do laundry.”

“Have you ever done your own?” Derek challenged, raising an eyebrow at the teen.

“Well, no.”

“You’re gonna start.” Derek replied, pushing the heavy sack into Stiles chest, for him to hold.

“What?” Stiles replied in a panic, looking down at the full hamper that was now in his grasp.

“You wanna stay here?” Derek snapped.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Then you need to pay your dues. Follow me.”

Stiles waddled across the floor and made little grunts as he struggled a bit with the heavy hamster full of clothing and towels, trailing behind Derek to the washer and dryer. 

Stiles watched silently and took mental notes as Derek explained the whole process of separating the color from the whites and how much detergent needed for a load and what buttons to press as he tossed some garments from the hamper into the washer and started the machine. 

As the appliance started to run, and fill up with water, Derek moved on to the dryer, putting a couple of already washed, damped items into the dryer and again went over the procedure.

Once he finished going over everything, he began to organize the room a bit as Stiles observed. 

“Do you always have to pay women to sleep with you?” Stiles asked out of the blue.

“No, not always, but it’s easier.” Derek replied as he headed out the room.

“Easier how, physically or mentally?” Stiles questioned, as he left the laundry area, trying to catch up to him.

“There is no confusion about where they stand, there is no attachment crap.” Derek explained as he came into the kitchen area, pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

“Oh, so you’re one of those, afraid of commitment types. Gotcha ya.” Stiles said making a gesture with his hands as he spoke.

Derek huffed amused.

“I’m not afraid of anything, except maybe being stuck with you for god knows how long.” Derek mumbled before taking a sip of his morning brew.

“Oh admit it Derek, you enjoy my company.” Stiles replied, taking a seat on the living room sofa, he now called his bed.

“You must be insane.” Derek retorted, coming out to the small round table he had in the dining area, pulling a chair out and taking a seat, facing Stiles.

“You like having me around. It’s not quiet anymore.” Stiles claimed.

“I like the quiet.”

“You know what I mean, it’s not so lonely.” 

“I don’t get lonely.” Derek replied stubbornly.

“Everyone gets lonely.”

“Not me.”

“Wow, must be nice being you.” Stiles said sarcastically.

Derek rolled his eyes at that.

“Do you ever shut up?”

“Only if something is in my mouth.” He said giving Derek wink.

Derek busted out laughing before he could stop himself. He quickly stopped his chuckle and brought his cup to his mouth to hide the smile that once covered it. 

“You have a nice laugh. You should do it more often.” Stiles said with a grin on his face.

“I don’t have much to laugh about in my life.” Derek confessed.

Stiles frowned slightly at this.

“You could, if you lightened up and did something fun every once in a while.”

Derek didn't respond, instead he took a sip of his coffee and stared off in the distance, as if he was deep in thought.

"So, when are we ever going to talk about last night?" Stiles asked suddenly. 

"What about last night?" Derek asked, giving the teen a questioning look.

"You know, you jerking me off."

Derek’s once relaxed form tensed up and he became distance and closed off once more.

"There is nothing to talk about, you were bitching about not being able to sleep, so I helped you out, nuff said. Now, go get ready for school, you’re gonna be late.” He announced, setting his cup down and heading down the hall to his room.

*****

“Dude, where the hell have you been?” Stiles best friend, Scott asked as he greeted him down the hall.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked as he came up to his locker and began to plug in his number combination into his lock and rotate the dial.

“Your Dad called me last night asking if you were staying the night at my place. I covered for you and said you were. I thought maybe you were hooking up with someone.” Scott explained.

“I wish I was.” The teen mused, taking some books out of his locker before closing it back up again.

“I tried calling you last night but you never answered.” Scott said somewhat annoyed as the pair started to walk down the hall towards their classroom.

Yeah, well I don’t have my phone on me. I left it at my dad’s and he kicked me out the other day.”

“What, why?”

“He caught me with weed and freaked out.”

“Damn dude, I’m sorry. You know I would let you stay with me but my dad…” Scott trailed off.

“I know man, don’t worry about it. I have a place.”

“Where?”

“Derek is letting me stay with him.”

“Derek? Derek who?” Scott asked confused as they made turn down another hallway.

“Derek Hale, you remember him right? He used to go to our school a few years back.”

“Whoa Derek, the drug dealer Derek?” Scott asked alarmed, stopping in his tracks.

“Umm, yeah?”

“Are you crazy man?”

“What?”

“Derek Hale, He’s dangerous.” Scott stressed.

“He’s not dangerous.”

“He’s a drug dealer.”

“He’s not dangerous.”

“Well, the people he works for are.” Scott clarified. 

“He’s not dangerous.”

“Okay, how many times are you going to say that?”

“Until you get it through your head.”

“Fine, he’s not dangerous but he’s not the safest person to be staying with, you have to know that.”

“Yeah, of course. But what other choice do I have?” Stiles challenged.

“Maybe if you talk to your Dad he...”

“Forget it! I’m not talking to him, not until he apologizes to me.” Stiles snapped.

“Well, how do you know he doesn’t want to apologize, if you won’t talk to him?” Scott argued.

“Let me ask you something? When my dad asked if I was staying with you last night did he sound frantic?”

“Well, no.”

“And did he ever ask to speak to me?”

“No.”

“Exactly, he doesn’t care Scott. He is just trying to keep up appearances so he doesn’t look bad.” Stiles voiced as the pair started walking again.

“I’m sure he cares Stiles.”

“Maybe, but he cares about his damn job and reputation more. Maybe if he doesn’t hear from me for a week or two he will rethink kicking me out.”

“You’re so stubborn.”

“Whatever dude. You think you can get my phone for me?” The teen asked as they neared the classroom door.

“Fine, what do I tell your Dad if he ask about you?”

“Tell him to fuck off.”

“Really man?”

“Really. “ Stiles said walking off into the classroom, leaving Scott standing by the door.

“Yeah, like I’m going to tell that to the sheriff.” He muttered to himself before entering the room as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know it's been a long time. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait.
> 
> If you guys are interested, I have an Instagram account and I have sterek picture stories on there. I made one called The Mysterious Valentine which is a Mpreg story and I have a new one I started called Badge of Sin. My name on Instagram is lis.fro if you want to check it out. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________

Stiles poured some raw noodles into a pot of boiling water on the stove top as Derek slammed the front door, cursing under his breath.

“Hey Derek, Bad day?” Stiles asked as he added some salt to the boiling noodles.

Derek stormed into the kitchen where Stiles was and grabbed ahold of his shirt collar, pushing him back against the counter.

“Whoa dude, I just asked if you were having a bad day, I didn’t mean for you to take your anger out on me.” Stiles voiced.

“Where the fuck where you? I went to the school, drove around your neighborhood for twenty fucking minutes looking for your ass.” Derek spat.

“You did?”

“Stiles, don’t try my patience.”

“I walked back. I didn’t think you were going to pick me up. I don’t see what the big deal is. I’m here aren’t I? You mind removing your death grip. I need to get back to my noodles before they overcook.” He replied, glancing over at the stovetop.

“You’re making noodles?” Derek questioned, as he released his grip on the teen. 

“Uh-huh, spaghetti actually. Do you want some?”

“I don’t have noodles or sauce here. Where did they come from?” Derek demanded, arching an eyebrow at the teen.

“I took some money from your wallet.” Stiles admitted, as he stirred the tomato sauce.

“You stole from me?!” Derek voiced angered, folding his hands into his chest.

“Not stole, borrowed. I will pay you back.”

“How? You don’t even have a job! I knew letting you stay here was a mistake.” Derek voiced, clenching his jaw in annoyance as his breathing picked up a bit.

“Dude, calm down. I’ll just get a job. Maybe I can become a drug dealer like you or work as your assistant and help you out.” Stiles suggested as he turned the burners off and started plating his food.

“Forget it!” Derek snapped.

“Why not?” Stiles asked stubbornly as he carried his plate of spaghetti to the dining table, taking a seat.

“I said no.”

“Fine, I was just trying to help.” Stiles replied, taking a fork full of noodles into his mouth.

“Where did you learn how to cook?” Derek asked eying the extra food on the stovetop.

“My mom. Before she died, she taught me. I used to help her in the kitchen when she made meals. It was our bonding time growing up.” Stiles said, eyeing his food sadly, as he tossed the noodles around on his plate, as if remembering some shared moments with his mother.

“I only took the money because I was hungry. You don’t have anything here.”

“That’s because I don’t cook. I get the basics I need from the store. I’m not used to having company here.” Derek confessed.

“Well, I can do the cooking here, if you would like? I’m no Wolfgang Puck but I’m not half bad at the stovetop.” Stiles claimed as he took a sip of his water.

“We’ll see.”

“You mind if I go out for a bit?” Stiles asked.

Derek gave him a stern look.

“I won’t be bad. I just want to hang out with a friend of mine. Plus, he has something of mine. I need to get it back. That is allowed, isn’t it?” 

“You have an hour, if you’re not back by then…”

“I know, I know, you’ll come after me. I’ll even pull my pants down and let you slap me if it’ll make you feel better.”

Derek chuckled.

“Something tells me you would enjoy that.” 

“Maybe.”

“Go, before I change my mind.”

*****

“Scott, Scott.” Stiles whispered by his friend’s window, tossing a small rock at it.

He waited as his friend came into view and the window slid open.

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Scott asked tiredly, with bed hair and squinty eyes, trying to adjust to the light change.

“Dude, it’s only six, and you’re sleeping?” Stiles questioned.

“I’m tired, what can I say, school is exhausting.” Scott claimed.

“That it is, do you have my phone?”

Scott stuck his hand out and handed the device to his friend.

“Here, and you will be happy to know your father wasn’t home at the time, so there was no awkward talk.”

“I don’t care about him.”

“So where is your other half, I’m surprised your drug dealer let you go on your own, considering your father is the sheriff and all.”

“Derek trusts me, to a certain point. Which reminds me, I have something else on the agenda I have to do and I only have forty minutes to get it done.”

“What other thing, what are you talking about Stiles?”

“This doesn’t concern you Scott. I’ll see you tomorrow at school, thanks for the phone.” Stiles said before starting down the block.

“Don’t do anything stupid Stiles!” Scott called out, but his friend didn’t listen, he was already half way down the block, on a mission.

*****

Stiles watched on the side of the road as cars came and went. No one stopped or payed much attention to him.

“Shit, well this was a bust.” He said to himself as he glanced down at his phone, for the time. He only had twenty minutes left.

Just as he was about to give up a decent looking family car stopped in front of him.

A middle aged, white guy rolled his window down.

“Hey, need a ride?”

“Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing.” Stiles said with a wink.

The man looked stunned.

Stiles was about to decline his offer, seeing the guy’s response when the guy’s tight mouth broke out into a grin.

“Get in.”

Stiles glanced around hesitant. 

“Actually how about you pull over to the side and meet me in that back alley over there. I’m kind of on a time crunch if you don’t mind. I guaranteed a really good time.”

*****

“I’m not going to get jumped am I, you’re not working with the feds are you?” the man asked uncertain as he walked side by side with the teen. 

“No man, I promise. See, no wires.” Stiles said lifting his shirt up to show he wasn’t wearing any equipment, before putting it back down and leading the way to the alley.

Stiles leaned against the wall of a building as the other man came closer, smelling his hair and neck as Stiles glanced down at his phone once more, checking the time. 

“You smell so good, so young.” The guy said, as he began leaving sloppy, wet kisses along Stiles neck, making his skin crawl.  
He felt a bit nauseous knowing he was about to be sexual with a man who was close in age of his own father but he needed the money. He promised he would pay Derek back.

“Can we speed this up? I only have fifteen minutes. We can’t do much but I can suck you off for fifty bucks.” Stiles stated.

“What’s the deal, your pimp has you on a tight schedule or something?”

“Something like that.”

“That’s okay baby, I don’t need much time.” The man said, unzipping his pants and pulling out his semi hard on and started to stroke his cock as he breathed his hot breath on Stiles neck.  
“You wanna touch me, you want to touch daddy?” The guy said making Stiles shiver in disgust. 

“It’s ok, come on, here, let me help you.” He said taking Stiles hand in his, Stiles winced for a moment before letting the man place his hand it on top of the guy’s aroused cock.

“Yeah, that’s it boy, mmm, just like that.” The guy moaned against Stiles neck, as he starting jerking the man off in the dark alley.

“Let me see your virgin ass.” The guy said, trying to get Stiles pants down with one hand, while he placed his other’s on Stiles, holding it on place on his cock.

“We didn’t agree to that.” Stiles argued, trying to pull back, only to realize he was stuck between the building and the guy's grip.

“Oh, come on, you know you want to.” The guy said, breathing on Stiles neck as he managed to slid his free hand pass Stiles pants and inside his underwear, sticking a finger in Stiles tight hole, making him cringe and whine in soreness.

“Owe, no, stop.” He said trying to push the guy away with his free hand.

Before Stiles knew what was happening, the guy’s hand was removed from his pants and the man was slammed against a nearby fence by Derek.

“Hey man, I’m going to pay. Are you his pimp?” The guy asked scared.

“Give me your wallet.” Derek demanded. 

“What?”

“Did I stutter?” He snapped.

“How much does he owe you?” Derek asked, turning to face a stun Stiles.

“Fifty.”

Derek opened up the wallet and took out a hundred dollar bill. 

“Hey, that my money.” The man protested, trying to reach for it.

Derek gave the man a stern look and pushed against the guy’s chest, keeping him in place, against the chain linked fence.

“Let’s see, Richard.” He said reading the man’s name off his driver’s license. 

Derek searched further and found a small family picture in the man’s wallet. 

“Oh look at that, you’re married. Good, for a moment I didn’t think you had a family to fuck over but you do.”

The man cringed slightly as Derek went on.

“Oh and look, a son around his age. You think your wife would like to hear her husband is cheating on her or for your son to hear that you want to fuck a kid around his age? Get out of here you sick fuck before I call the cops on your ass.” He said, tossing the wallet at the man’s chest, letting it bounce off and hit the ground.

The man picked it up and quickly pulled his pants up.

“Don’t come back here. Remember, I know where you live Rich.” Derek warned, as the man ran over to his driver’s side of his car before bolting down the road.

Derek turned to face Stiles with a look of disappointment and a bit of annoyance. He extended the money out to him.

“Here. this is what you after, right?”

“I don’t want it.”

“Take it.” Derek demanded.

Stiles took the crumpled bill in his grasp as Derek walked over to his car opening the passenger door.

“Get in.”

Stiles did so without resistance.

It’s was a quiet ride back to the loft.

*****

Stiles made his way inside, undressing along the way to the bathroom, removing his shoes and socks, tossing his shirt to the side before reaching the bathroom door. He pulled his pants and underwear’s down together, leaving them on the tile ground. Stiles entered the shower naked and hugged himself as he began to sob, not even bothering to turn the water on or close the shower curtain. 

Derek entered the bathroom and gently touched Stiles shoulder, letting him know he wasn’t alone.

Stiles turned and wrapped his arms around Derek.

The action took Derek off guard, his tense up a bit, but after a moment relaxed under Stiles touch and wrapped his arms around the teen, letting him cry on his shoulder, and get everything out.

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Hey.” Derek said in protest, as he pulled back from the embrace. 

He lifted Stiles chin up, so his watery brown eyes met Derek’s green ones.

“Nothing is wrong with you. Don’t ever think that. You're fine the way you are. You just make stupid decisions sometimes.”

“Ok Derek, I’m ready for my spanking now.” He said with a sad smile.

Derek huffed annoyed, removing his hand from the teen’s chin.

“Is everything a fucking joke to you Stiles?”

Stiles turned his back to Derek and leaned against the shower wall, pushing his ass back and turning his head to view Derek.

“I’m just making light of a fucked up situation. Are you going to smack my cheeks or what?” Stiles asked as he wiggled his ass playfully.

“No Stiles. I want no part of your kiddish games.” Derek replied stubbornly, folding his arms into his chest.

Stiles moved towards Derek annoyed.

“No? Then get the fuck out of the bathroom, so I can shower in peace.” He snapped before shutting the shower curtain in Derek’s face and turning the water on.

“With pleasure.” Derek said, before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door a little harder than necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A pronish sex scene takes place.  
> LOL! I got a bit carried away.  
> Hopefully you enjoy my dirty mind. ;)
> 
> Happy Easter Everyone! 
> 
> _________________________________________________________

Stiles came out into the living room in only a white towel wrapped around his waist. He headed over to the couch where Derek was sitting in only his boxers, taking a hit of weed.

“Want some?” Derek asked.

“Is that a trick question, Fuck yeah, I want some?” Stiles said taking a seat next to Derek.

“Open your mouth.” He instructed.

“What?”

“Just do it.”

Stiles watch questioningly as Derek licked his lips before taking a big hit.

He waited for the weed to come but it never did. Instead Derek leaned in and pressed his lips to Stiles shocked ones and blew a big amount of smoke into Stiles unprepared mouth.

Derek pulled back as the teen began coughing.

Derek chuckled. “Amateur.”

“You should warn a person next time. I thought you were going to pass the weed, not blow smoke in my mouth.” Stiles stressed through coughs.

“Be grateful you get anything.”

“Fine, can I have another hit? I wasn't ready the first time.”

“Fine.”

Again Stiles watched Derek breath in a big amount of smoke.

Stiles licked his dry lips and opened his mouth as Derek’s came in contact with his again.

The move was intimate, yet not at the same time.

Derek blew smoke into the teen’s mouth as he graciously sucked it all up, only releasing it a moment later after Derek backed away from his face. 

“Damn that’s good.” Stiles said closing his eyes enjoying the high.

 

“Can I try that with you?” He asked a moment after reopening his eyes.

“Try what?” 

“You know, blow the smoke in your mouth. I’ve never tried that method before. It would be good to know how to.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No.”

“Fine, Here.” Derek said, handing the teen the burning weed.

Stiles quickly took a quick hit off of it for himself.

“Stiles.”

“I know, I just wanted to see the difference.” He said before taking a long hit and holding it the best he could before smacking his lips to Derek’s blowing the air into his mouth.

Stiles started to move back when Derek grabbed ahold of the teen’s head keeping him in place as he blew the smoke back into Stiles mouth.

They play a game, tossing the smoke back and forth between the two until the smoke slowly disappeared.

Stiles broke apart from Derek grinning.

“Cool. We should do that more often.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re such a kid.”

“I am not.”

Derek took another hit.

“Come here.” He ordered.

Stiles moved closer.

“On my lap.”

Stiles straddle Derek as best as he could with his towel on and leaned forward pressing his lips to Derek’s as the smoke blew into his mouth. He could feel his dick get hard with the feel of the outline out Derek dick in his boxers pressing against his ass.

He grinded slightly against Derek’s lap as smoke was blown into his mouth.

Derek groaned against his mouth and placed a hand in Stiles ass, pressing him harder against him as they passed the smoke back and forth followed by open mouth panting as they lips touched.

Stiles began raising him hips a little bit feeling Derek’s cock harden under him.

“Lift up.” Derek said.

Stiles stood up, shocked to find a wet spot in Derek’s boxers.

He watched as Derek slips his hard cock out and gave the leaky tip a squeeze.

“Come here.” Derek said placing his hands on the outer parts of Stiles thighs.

“Sit back down.”

Stiles obey and moved back into a straddled position as Derek hand slide up the teen’s thigh to his now bare ass as the towel hiked up.

Stiles moaned as Derek gave his ass a squeeze, the tip of Derek s cock pressed up against his back end.

Derek brought two fingers into his mouth, letting them slide in and out a couple time around his hollowed out cheeks as he sucked them, grabbing Stiles attention.

He released them with a pop sound.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Stiles asked eagerly. 

“No. Derek said, sliding to hand back to caress the teen’s perky ass.

Stiles frowned. “But.”

Derek grabbed the now barely there rolled up weed and brought it to his mouth, sucking it till there was not much left, placing the stub into the ashtray beside. He slid his two wet fingers into Stiles tight hole.

Stiles gasped just as Derek brought his mouth back to his, blowing the smoke in his mouth as he fingered the teen’s ass. 

Stiles obeyed taking in the smoke as Derek’s fingers made their way further inside, moving in and out, stretching the teen out.

Stiles grinded down against his big fingers, moaning at the feeling of Derek's digits as well as his hard cock pressed up against his flesh teasingly.

“Derek.”

“You want my cock Stiles?”

“Fuck yeah.” The teen said, as he rocked his hips a bit.

“Then take it.” Derek said, as he removed his fingers from his hole, leaving him empty.

Stiles searched for Derek’s cock with his hands and rubbed it against his hole, luckily Derek was pretty wet and coated enough with his own pre-cum that he didn’t need lube.

He slid his big hard cock inside slowly, easing it in inch by inch, until it was fully inside his ass earning a grunt.

“Fuck your tight.” Derek stressed.

“I want to fuck you.” The teen moaned.

“Then fuck my cock Stiles. Show me what a naughty boy you can be.”

Stiles moaned, pressing down, feeling Derek’s cock fill him deeper.

“Yeah, that right baby. How does that feel?” Derek coaxed as he massaged Stiles full ass.

“Oh good, so full and mmmm.” The teen said as he started to move up and down on Derek’s cock.

“Yeah, fuck my cock like a good boy.”

“Oh!” Stiles moaned, gripping Derek’s shoulder for support as he bounced up and down freely on his cock.

“Yeah, shit Stiles, just like that.” Derek said thrusting upwards.

“Oh, oh, mmm fuck. I’m close.”

Derek grabbed Stiles ass in his big hands and picked him up.

Stiles was amazed by his strength.

He watched amazed as one minute he was on the couch straddling Derek and the next Derek had him down on his hands and knees on the hard wood floor as Derek fucked his ass like there was no tomorrow, smacking there skin together, grunts leaving his mouth as Stiles moaned and called out incoherent things.

“Uh, ih, uh, uiiiuuiihhhhh.”

“Yeah, I’m going to make you cum so hard and long. I’m going to make you cum like you never came before.” Derek said roughly. 

“Uh Derek!”

“Yeah, cum for me.”

Stiles gasped as streams of cum shot out, soaking the title floor below him.

“Yeah, I’m going to fill you up good.” Derek panted.

“Mmmm, uh, oh, fill me.” Stiles replied in a daze.

Derek growled like a predator and claimed Stiles ass, filling him up with his load.

He kept cumming and cumming and cumming.

Cum leaked out from Stiles ass as Derek continued to fuck his tight hole.

“Der…Derek, I’m gonna cum again if you don't stop.” Stiles moaned, trying to claw the floor in need.

This only spurred Derek on.

He flipped Stiles on his back and slid his cumming spilling cock back in full force making Stiles back slide across the floor.

“Uh, uh oohhhh!” Stiles moaned clawing Derek arms, with his face flushed, breathing heavily.

Derek groaned a long powerful grunt as he thrusted his swollen cock deeper inside Stiles hole, hitting his prostate as he came again soaking the teen’s inside full blast.

“Fuck Derek!” Stiles screamed as he came all over himself.

*****

“Fuck, that was hot.” Stiles said between pants as Derek lay on top of him trying to slow his heavy breathing and fast heart.

“You ok?” Stiles asked still in a daze.

Derek gave him a stern look and pulled away removing his cock from Stiles tight hole earning a small whimper in pain as he did.

“Let’s get one thing straight. This meant nothing and this will never happen again. Now, Clean this up and go to bed.” Derek said as he got up off the ground and grabbed his boxers headed to his room butt naked, shutting the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is sad but powerful. Enjoy! *Don't do drugs people!* 
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________

Stiles woke up sore but satisfied. A lazy grin spread to on his face as he remembered the events of last night. He could still feel Derek buried deep inside him. He let out a tired yawn and hissed at the soreness in his ass as he sat up on the couch.

“Get dressed, school starts in thirty minutes.” Derek said as he walked by with his coffee in hand.

“Wha-why didn’t you wake me up?” Stiles said in a panic, going over to his duffel bag on the floor, tossing shirts and pants all over the ground as he looked for something to wear.

“Because I’m not your fucking alarm clock, beside you looked worn out.” Derek said half amused bringing his cup to his lips.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his cocky ways as he undressed right there in the living room in front of Derek’s eyes, not caring if he saw him naked. He already had seen him naked many times.

He held back a moan and bit his bottom lip as he slid his day old underwear off for a fresh pair. He refused to let Derek know the soreness he was in due to last night’s sexual events, knowing Derek, he would take pride in it, maybe even rub it in.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Stiles said now fully dressed with his back strap around his shoulder.

“You better hurry, you have fifteen minutes left.” Derek said glancing at his expensive wrist watch.

“What do you mean, aren’t you driving me?” 

“I can’t. I have some business early this morning. Boyd is sending more product my way to collect. I can’t miss my shipment, if I miss it, I don’t get paid, which mean I have to answer the boss man himself and that’s not pretty picture.”

“You’re making me walk to school just because you’re afraid of that Boyd guy? That guy’s a chump. I highly doubt he would want to get blood on his shoes.” Stiles argued. 

“You’re right, he wouldn’t. He has his men deal with most of his problems but Boyd’s not the boss.”

“What, I thought he was your boss?”

“Boyd is my boss but he’s not the boss, boss. Even Boyd has a boss to answer to. Peter. He’s a scary, takes no bullshit guy. Now, he on the other hand has no problem getting his shoes dirty and then some when it comes to his money.”

Stiles gulped nervously.

“Have you ever met him?” 

“Once, when I first started out. I watched as he shot a guy point blank in the head who tried to cheat him on a deal, he didn’t even flinch, He then turned to me and said he could see big things with me and gave me a creepy smile a pat on the shoulder before adding he knew I wouldn’t let him down. Ever since then, I have only dealt with Boyd and made sure there were no problems for me to have to face Peter and I plan to keep it that way. So start walking.” Derek replied.

“Fine, you’re going to pick me up right?”

“What do I look like to you, a fucking chauffeur? Get the fuck out of here before I kick you out myself.”

“Fine you dick.” Stiles voiced before walking out the door and shutting it a bit harder than necessary.

*****

 

Stiles moaned with every jiggle from his sore ass cheeks as he walked. He was sure he must have been sporting a bruise from last night’s fucking. He had never been fucked so hard and long but it was worth it, even if Derek was a jerk at times.

“Psss, hey kid, you need a pick me up?” A stranger in a dark alley said as Stiles passed by.

Stiles stopped in his tracks. He looked down at his cell phone for the time, he was already late for school, his ass was sore and Derek was being a jerk, a pain reliever was sounding pretty good at the moment. He still had the one hundred bucks he earned from jerking off that creepy, family guy the other night.

“What kind of a pick me up?” Stiles asked curious as the man grinned ear to ear.

*****

“Stiles, Stiles!” Derek yelled at a passed out teen with a bloody nose and sweaty forehead.

“God damn it!” Derek exclaimed as he slapped him hard on the cheek, leaving a slight blush.

Stiles opened his eyes at the force and gasped for air as he sat up.

The teen looked around noticing he was back in Derek’s loft.

“Drink this.” Derek said holding a glass out to Stiles as he sat up on the couch.

He placed his shaky hands on the glass, feeling them slip.

“I can’t, I can’t hold it.” Stiles struggled, trying not to drop the glass of liquid.

Derek let out a heavy sigh before taking it back into his possession, bringing the cup of water up to Stiles lips.

“Drink.”

Once he took a couple of big gulps, the teen lightly pushed the cup back letting Derek know he was done.

Derek placed the half empty glass on the coffee table.

“How did I get back here?” Stiles asked.

“My delivery came right after you left. I went out looking for you and found you passed out by a side alley with a needle puncture in your arm.” Derek replied.

“Okay, let’s hear it.”

“Hear what?” Derek asked annoyed.

“The lecture.” Stiles said with a weak grin on his lips.

Derek narrowed his eyes on him.

“You could of die Stiles, needles are no fucking joke. You don’t know if that stuff was any good or how strong a dose it was or if the needle was even clean.”

“It was fine. The guy took out a fresh needle from his pocket.” Stiles said calmly.

 

“Are you kidding me Stiles? You could have aids!” Derek snapped.

“What? No.”

“You idiot! No more needles, I forbid it.” Derek spat.  
“Fine.”  
“If you’re going to get high it’s under my supervision with my personal stash and only with my say so, got it?”

“Okay, okay.” Stiles agreed, holding his hands up in surrender.

“And you’re going to the doctor tomorrow and getting tested.”

“Tested for what?” Stiles asked confused.

“HIV.”

Stiles eyes widened.

“You seriously think I have it?”

“I don’t know. You tell me, you’re the one using street needles.”

“He said the shot was clean.” Stiles replied in disbelief. 

“Yeah, how many others you think he said that too before you?”

Stiles started to freak out, his eyes began to water.

“It looked clean.”

A tear of fear feel down his cheek.

“I’m sure it did to the others before you too. I’m sure they all believe the guy carries a bunch of clean needles on him as well.”

“Why would you say that?” Stiles said in a panic.

Derek leaned down, squatting next to Stiles as he spoke.

“Tell me Stiles, when he finished giving you your dose what did he do with the shot, toss it out or put it back in his pocket?”

“Stop, stop! Why are you saying this, to scare the shit out of me?”

“No Stiles, I’m trying to bring you down to reality, to wake you the fuck up before you kill yourself.”

“Why do you even care what happens to me, huh? What’s in it for you, someone to boss around and tell what to do?”

“I do it to protect you.”

“And who asked you to protect me or be my savior Derek? I can take care of myself.” Stiles voiced stubbornly.

“Apparently you can’t. Now go take a shower and scrub that street off you, you look like shit.” Derek snapped, walking off to his room and shutting the door behind him.

Stiles looked down at his arm where he had a small puncture wound from the needle and rubbed his fingers over it as he leaned over and started to cry.

How did his life come to this? Taking drugs from needles off the street, living on the couch of a drug dealer, unwanted from his own father.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it's been a long ass time. Ugh! Sorry guys. I have been busy, I now have a tumblr page from my very naughty Sterek content ....https://lisfro.tumblr.com/  
> And I now have a RP group and another Instagram page for my RP. I keep adding instead of subtracting. XD I can't help myself. If you like RP ( Teen Wolf/ Sterek Role Play ) Check out my page... @grumpywolfhale I play Derek ;P
> 
> Now, on with the chapter.....
> 
> ________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Stiles wakes up from his night of hot sex to a closed off, moody Derek and blows off school for some drugs, using a street needle in the process. ( cringe ! )
> 
>  
> 
> What happens this chapter: Derek opens up and tells Stiles how he got into the drug dealing business and Stiles gets his Hiv/aids test results back.
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________

Derek opened his bedroom door to the sound of sobbing.

“Stiles will you shut up, some of us are trying to sleep around here.”

“I can’t…I can’t stop.” The teen stressed with blood shot eyes.

“Stiles, it’s two in the morning. You’ve been up this whole time?” Derek asked, walking over to the couch in his sweats and tank top, sporting some bed hair.

“I can’t sleep. Derek what if you’re right, what if I have aids?”

“Jesus Christ Stiles, you need to stop. You’re going to give yourself a brain aneurysm with all this stress.”

“I can’t help it. You freaked me the fuck out.” He replied sobbing.

“Come on.” Derek said, letting out a heavy sigh as he grabbed the teens arm, pulling him up to his wobbly feet.

“Where are we going?” The teen ask as he was pulled out of the living room towards the hall.

“You’re going to my bed.”

“I’m not having sex with you, not now, I’m too upset.” Stiles disputed, halting his steps.

“I’m not going to fuck you, you idiot. Especially not when you could have only god knows what from that shot. Now come on.” Derek voiced stubbornly, pulling him into his room.

Stiles started crying again.

“Oh Christ. Stiles please stop.” Derek pleaded in frustration as he sat the teen down on his white satin sheets.

“You think I have it, don’t you? You think I’m infected.”

“I really don’t know what to think Stiles but obsessing over it helps no one. We’ll deal with it in the morning okay? Now, lie down and get some sleep.” Derek said lifting the covers up as the teen did as told lying down, allowing Derek to tuck him in.

Stiles sniffled.

“Good night.” Derek said before walking towards the door.

“Wait, where are you going?” Stiles asked in a panic.

“The couch, it’s the only way I’ll get some sleep around here.”

“Stay please. I’ll be good I promise. I just, I don’t want to be alone right now.” Stiles confessed as a tear fell down his cheek.

“Fine. I’ll stay until you fall asleep, okay?”

Stiles nodded and scooted over as Derek got in on the other side of the bed.

“Goodnight.” Derek repeated, closing his eyes.

“Give me your hand.” Stiles insisted, reaching his hand towards Derek, searching for his.

“What?” Derek asked, reopening his eyes at the odd request.

“Please?”

Derek let out a sigh before giving Stiles his hand which the teen yanked in his direction, making Derek cuddle him.

“Is this what it takes to make you sleep?”

“It helps.” He replied with a small smile on his lips.

“Fine.”  
A moment or two passed in silence.

“Derek?”

“Hmmm, what is it now?” He asked tiredly, rubbing the sleep out his eyes with his free hand, trying to stay awake. 

“I’m curious, how, how did you get into this business of drugs? I remember you in school, you were a good kid, I mean, you weren’t as dark and you seemed to have a bright future in baseball, what happened?”

Derek let out a heavy sigh.

“There was a car accident, everyone in the vehicle died, except me. I needed to make money to keep my family home from being taken away. I was too young for a real job and drugs seem like an easy money maker. Though once you get into this business it’s nearly impossible to get out and there are lots of dangers if you do get out. I have wanted to get out for some time now but I can’t, I’m trapped in this world.”

“I don’t understand. Why do you feel trapped?”

“There’s more to the story about my boss then I told you before Stiles.”

Stiles gulped nervously and gave Derek’s hand a squeeze in comfort.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, I need to tell you. Maybe if you hear the whole story you’ll come to your senses, realize how good you have it and get over your stupid hormonal rebellion and go back to your dad and simple life.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Doubtful but go on.”

“My boss is more than just my boss. Peter is actually my estranged Uncle. He is my dad‘s brother. My father and Peter never got along much over the years, when I was younger I thought it was an ego thing but later on I learn it was a drug thing. Peter was using and dealing drugs. My uncle was never around when my sister’s and I were kids. I only remember him coming over once for Christmas, high as a kite, causing problems. My father banned him from being a part of the family after that. Peter didn’t like being told what to do but he stayed away as my father ordered.”

“So why did you start working for your Uncle, if he was such a problem?”

“When my family died Peter was supposed to take me because I was too young to live on my own. He was shockingly willing too, but I didn’t trust him I knew it would come with a price. I refused to stay under his roof. I just wanted to stay in my own family home, undisturbed. He didn’t like that much, I guess he wasn’t used to hearing no much in his lifestyle. To get back at me, he threatened to stop payments on my family home. Peter said if I wanted to stay in my family home and keep it I would have to start working for him as one of his drug dealers. He was clever. Peter knew exactly what he was doing. Little did I know I was selling my soul to the devil at the time. I never see him and that’s the way I like it. I make sure that I only deal with his drug runners and his wingman from time to time. I keep my distance from my Uncle.”

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Now you see why I can’t leave. I’m stuck in this with my wacko Uncle. He made sure of that. If I were to leave, I don’t think he would kill me himself, but it’s not to say he wouldn’t order someone else lower in rank to. I can’t exactly kill my uncle either, as fucked up as it is, he is still family and even if I did kill him, somebody else would be there to take his place."

“You’re supposed to say you’re not a murder Derek. You haven’t killed before, have…have you?” Stiles asked tensing up.

“No Stiles, I haven’t. I don’t kill. I threaten.”

Stiles let out a sigh in relief and sunk back into Derek’s chest.

“Maybe my dad could help you get out?” He said hopeful.

“Forget it Stiles. The only way you leave this business is one of three ways, by death, by killing the boss or by jail time.”

“Oh. Well thanks for answering my questions. Don’t worry, we’ll think of something.” Stiles said as he let out a sleepy yawn.

“Night Derek.”

“Night.” 

Before Derek knew it, he was passed out up against the teen’s back, hands still entwined. Stiles let out a peacefully sigh in his sleep, leaning back into Derek muscular built, engulfed by his warmth.

*****

Stiles tense form sat on the examination table, being abnormally quiet. Normally he couldn’t shut up but today he was mute. You could hear a pin drop in the room. He didn’t even make a peek or move when the nurse came in to get a blood sample from him.

Derek sat in a nearby guest chair, observing Stiles nervous form as they waited for the doctor to come into the room.

It was ten minutes of pure silence before the door creaked open.

“Okay, we have the results back.” The doctor said as she entered the exam room with a file in her hand.

Stiles held his breath as he rubbed his hands nervously on his jeans. Derek got up from his seat and stood next to Stiles, placing a hand on Stiles shoulder in comfort.

Stiles looked up at the Doctor, wide eye, scared shitless.

She gave him a small smile.

“You can relax Mr. Stilinski, their negative.”

Derek tense form let out a breath of air he had been holding in all morning as Stiles began to sob in relief, putting his hands over his face.

“I’ll give you guys a minute.” The doctor said leaving the room and shutting the door.

“Shhh…hey, it’s ok. It’s ok.” Derek said as he rubbed soothing circles into Stiles back.

Stiles turned to Derek, grabbing on the ends of the drug dealers favorite leather jacket, pulling him in close as he cried into his shirt.

Derek let him.

“I’m done with drug. I don’t want to see another drug again in my life.” Stiles said, mumbling against Derek’s now wet shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be one chapter left after this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. Enjoy!
> 
> Not my best work, a lot of summarized parts, including a sex scene. I'm sorry. 
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles walked into the police station as soon as school ended, dressed in his normal, blue jeans and comic tee shirt with his jansport backpack slung over his shoulder.

He walked up to the front desk where a middle aged, black female officer sat in full uniform, talking on the work phone. 

She had her hair pulled back in a bun, giving herself a clean cut, professional look. A scar lied on the side of her exposed neck, a wound she earned on duty more than likely. 

Where most would be ashamed of their wounds, she showed hers off proudly for everyone to see as if it was a badge of honor.

Her once tough exterior lightened up as she ended the call and caught sight of Stiles before her. She smiled up at him as if programmed to do so, every time someone came up to her desk needing assistance.

“Can I help you young man?” She asked, showing off her pearly whites.

“Umm, Yeah. I actually came to see my father. Could you be so kind to tell Mr. Stilinski his son is here to see him, uh…Braeden.” Stiles replied reading her nametag.

“You’re Stiles?”

“Yeah. Do I…uh, do I know you?” He asked, surprised she knew his name.

“No, I just know about you. Your father talks about you all the time. He’s very proud of you.” Braeden said with a smile on her lips.

“My father, proud of me? Are you sure we are talking about the same man?” Stiles voiced in disbelief.  
Braeden let out a light chuckle in amusement.

“Your dad is just finishing up a meeting. I’ll let him know you’re here.” She said, getting up from her chair, walking towards the back, knocking on the sheriff’s door.

Stiles watched from a far, on edge as the door opened and Braeden began talking to his dad. John’s relax posture tensed up and his eyes landed on his son from across the room. The only thing Stiles could make out was his father mouthing out the words, “send him in.”

“Hey Dad, long time, no see.” Stiles said as he came inside taking a seat in one of the chairs available in his father’s office. 

“What do you want Stiles or better yet, where the hell have you been staying this whole time? I know you’re not staying at Scott’s house. I checked.”

“Why do you care, you’re the one that kicked me out, remember?” Stiles snapped, folding his arms into his chest.

“Excuse me, who was the one doing drugs in my house? Oh, that’s right, you. I made the rules very simple Stiles, you broke them. You want to ruin your life; I refuse to be a part of that.”

“Dad, I’m a fucking teen.”

“Hey, watch your language young man!”

“I’m bound to make mistakes like many people do growing up Dad.”

“Is that why your here, to admit you were wrong and beg to come home?”

Stiles chuckled harshly.

“Hardly. A friend needs help and I thought maybe you could help him with your position and all.”

“Who is this friend of yours and what type of help are we talking about here Stiles?”

“Umm, well he’s stuck in a hard situation. He’s lifestyle is dangerous and he feels trapped because he works with a family member who controls the whole operation.”

“What is it that he does and how do you think I can help your friend?”

“Well, you’re a sheriff. It’s your job to protect people. He needs protection.”

“Protection, from what? Stiles what the hell is going on, what are you getting involved in now?”

“You don’t have to worry about me Dad, I quit drugs. My friend took me in when you kicked me out and he’s been good to me, only fair I return the favor and help him out.”

Uh-huh, and who is this so call friend, that gave you a place to live?”

“It’s Derek, Derek Hale.”

“Derek Hale, as in the drug dealer Derek Hale?! God damn it Stiles, how stupid can you be?! You must have a damn death sentence!”

“Hey, Derek is a good guy!”  
“Sure, and the world is flat.”

“Why did I even come here?” Forget it, I’ll figure something out. Sorry I interrupted your job.” Stiles voiced annoyed walking out the room, slamming the door.

*****

Stiles started his long walk back to Derek’s place when he heard a car pull up beside him.

“Hey kid, over here!” An attractive middle age man with slick back brown hair, ice blue eyes and a devilish smile said.

Stiles stopped in his spot, somewhat cautious as he eyed the nice Cadillac.

“Is this the kid?” The man asked the black driver of the car.

“Yeah, that’s him.” The Black guy replied, looking the teen over.

Stiles gave the driver a hard look over, his face looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place him.

“Come here Stiles. I won’t bite, I promise.” The smooth talking guy said with a chuckle.

“You know my name?” Stiles said in shock as he walked closer to the fancy car.

“I know more than that young man.”

It was at the moment Stiles recognize the driver as Boyd, the guy Derek dealt with when getting his drug supplies.

“Where are you coming from Stiles, doing a drug run? We can give you a ride back.”

“Uhhh....” Stiles replied nervously, as he looked around for an escape.

“Stiles!” Derek called out from behind, slamming his car door shut and heading over, looking upset.

“I told you not to wander off, get in the car.”

“But I...”

“Now Stiles.” Derek demanded, looking all sorts of pissed off.

“Ok.” Stiles said heading over to the familiar black car.

“It was nice meeting you Stiles. I’m sure we will see each other again.” The man said.

“Peter what the hell are you doing here?”

Stiles gasped and stopped in his tracks as he realized he was talking to Derek’s uncle the whole time.

“I came to see how my nephew was doing and why product has been slowed down, especially when Boyd here, tells me you now have a helper. You wouldn’t be stealing from me, would you Derek?”

“I don’t steal Peter. Business hasn’t been the same lately. I’ll make it up to you, ok?”

“You better or else it’s your neck on the line. “

Peter tapped on the side of his door to indicate he was done with his visit.

“Let’s go Boyd. Derek has a lot of work to get to.”

Derek let out a huff as he got in his car.

“Are you mad at me?” Stiles asked cautiously.

“Do you have a death wish Stiles?”

“No, I just wanted to help you out.”

“By talking to my uncle?”

No, he came out of nowhere. I talked to my dad.”

“Your sheriff father, that’s great. He’ll lock me up, that’s if my uncle doesn’t kill me first. Nice work.”

“Hey, At least I’m trying. What are you doing?”

“Surviving or I was until you came along.”

“We could run away. Go to a different town, start over.” Stiles suggested.

“We?” Derek asked, arching an eyebrow in question.

“Yeah, you and me.”

“Look Stiles, I think you got the wrong idea here. I let you stay because you had nowhere else to go, that’s it. But now that you stopped using and you’re on speaking terms with your dad, I think its best you head home and we go back to the way it was.”

“The way it was? You mean where we never hang out or....”

“Stiles, it’s for the best.”

“That’s bullshit!” Stiles said opening the car door and walking out.

“Stiles! Stiles get back here!”

“Fuck you! You want me gone? You got it!” Stiles said walking off.

“Fuck!” Derek exclaimed hitting his hand on the steering wheel. 

He made quick work and shut the open passenger door before going back to the driver side and driving up to where Stiles was walking.

“Stiles get in the car.”

“No!”

“Stiles, please?”

“What for? You don’t need me, to you I’m just a pest.”

“I...I need you okay. Now get in the car, please.”

Stiles let out a heavy sigh but did as told and got into the passenger side as Derek took off towards his place.

*****

Stiles lay on the couch in the dark of night, looking at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep, he felt edgy, uncomfortable. There was now a void where the drugs used to help him fill.

He knocked on Derek’s door feeling like a failure.

“Derek?”

“What’s wrong Stiles?” Derek asked seeing Stiles somewhat sweaty and shaking form by the doorway.

“I need them, I need the drugs.” Stiles said with a cracked voice, feeling ashamed.

Derek came over to him placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“I thought you were quitting?”

“I was, but I can’t stand the burn, the ache, the need. It’s too strong. I need a distraction from my thoughts and drugs are the only thing I can think that can help.”

“You were doing so good Stiles, don’t blow it now.”

“Well, I don’t know what to do.”

“I uh...I can think of something.”

“Really, what?”

*****

“Ohhh, mmmm, fuck. Don’t stop.” Stiles gasped out as he grabbed onto Derek bare back, his legs wrapped around the others waist, enjoying each thrust that came his way.

Derek grunted onto Stiles neck as his swollen cock slid in and out of Stiles tight hole again and again.

“Yes, yes, yes! Uhhhh, I’m cumming!” Stiles called out.

Derek gave a couple more powerful thrusts before he found himself releasing himself deep inside.

Stiles let out a relax sigh.

“I love you.” He mumbled against Derek’s neck.

“You what?” Derek replied, looking down to find Stiles passed out underneath him with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I got injured and had a death in the family so I haven't been active much.  
> I wanted to finish this story though. I think it came out alright. I hope you agree.  
> I'm really proud to have made a story so deep and dark about a topic I never had experience with, drugs. I hope it felt realistic for you readers.  
> The ending might not be what you expected but it's not a bad ending. Some might even say it's a new beginning for the characters. :)  
> Enjoy! Thanks again for all the support guys and hope you check out some of my other stories if you haven't already.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________

Through closed eyes, Stiles stretched out his tired limbs and groaned as a sting of pain hit him in his backside at the movement. A lazy smile spread across his lips as the remembrance of last night hit him. He reached out for Derek with his hand searching for his warm body, only to find space and cool sheets under his fingers. 

Stiles eyes snapped open at the realization that he was alone in bed. His head with messy bed hair popped up from his pillow.

“Derek?” He said groggily, still half asleep. 

There was mumbling noises coming from the living room. It sounded like two different voices. Stiles walked over to the bedroom door and cracked it open, curious what was going on. One voice he definitely recognized as Derek’s, which made him smile at the thought. Derek was still there, he hadn’t abandoned him. Then again why wouldn’t he be there? It was his place after all. 

It took a moment later before he realized who the other voice belonged to. He tensed up in his spot, eye wide in alarm and possibly disbelief. 

“Dad?” Stiles whispered to his self. 

He listened carefully trying to hear their private conversation.

“Does Stiles know anything about this?” His father asked.

“No, I didn’t tell him yet. I was afraid he might have runaway if he knew too early on.” Derek replied.

“You’re not having second thoughts about this, are you Derek, because I could easily go back on our deal and throw you in jail.” 

“No. I stand by what we agreed to. It just is unfortunate it had to come to this.” Derek explained.

“You think this is ideal for me? Finding out my son has been living with a criminal or having to make a deal with a lowlife like you?” The sheriff argued. 

“I suppose not.”

Stiles was more confused than ever, he knew he ought to get dress first but, he couldn’t think straight. He had to know what was going on. With just some bed sheets wrapped around his naked body, he walked out to the living room to get some answers.

*****

“What deal, what the heck is going on here?” Stiles asked as the two turned to face him, noticing they were no longer alone.

“Jesus Stiles, put some clothes on.” Derek demanded.

“You’ve slept with my son Hale?!” The sheriff voiced angrily.

“You told me to make him feel comfortable. I thought he might run or do something stupid last night. I had to reassure him somehow until you got here.” Derek argued, folding his arms into his chest.

“Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!” Stiles asked losing patience.

The sheriff and Derek turned to Stiles as he continued.

“How do you two know each other and why are you working together?”

They were both quiet as Stiles eyed them both in confusion, feeling betrayed.

“Dad?” 

The sheriff looked down in shame unable to face his son.

Stiles turned his attention over to Derek next, stepping closer.

“Derek, care to explain? I think you at least owe me that much, don’t you?” 

Derek let out a heavy sigh and met the teen’s hurt gaze.

“You’re right, I do. The truth is… the truth is I have been working undercover with your father for months now.”

Stiles backed up in surprise, gasping.

“What, you’re a cop?”

Derek chuckled a bit at the thought before quieting down.

“Hell no. I’m a drug dealer like I said but I’ve been wanting out for some time now and didn’t know how to go about it. I came to your father with the idea of handing my uncle over in exchange for my freedom. He didn’t like the idea at first and wanted to give me a jail sentence but when you showed up at my door needing a place to stay, I had the leverage I needed and he became cooperative. He wanted me to scare you, so you would run back home but when that didn’t happen I took matters into my own hands.”

“I don’t understand.” Stiles said feeling his eyes start to water.

“It’s simple son. Derek made a deal, you for his freedom.”

“This whole time when you acted protective, when we… you were lying to me?!” The teen yelled, upset.

“I’m sorry Stiles. I wish things were different. That…I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not! Why would you be?! You got the freedom you always wanted!” Stiles yelled, as tears threatened to escape.

Derek looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say.

“Get dress Stiles, we are going to rehab.” The sheriff voiced.

“What, rehab?”

“Stiles, you have a problem.” Derek joined in.

“Yeah, thanks to you!” Stiles snapped.

“Stiles now.” His father demanded.

“No!”

The sheriff’s eyes widened in shock, at his son holding his ground.  
“Stiles, listen to your father.” Derek said.

Stiles walked back over to him, desperate.

“Derek, I promise I’ll be good. Please, let me stay here. I don’t want to go with him.”

“Stiles, you have to go. Go get dressed.” Derek ordered.

Stiles huffed and gave Derek a stern look.

“I hate you.”

“Good, you should.” Derek replied, a bit hurt by the teen’s comment.

Stiles walked towards the room but stopped short, running back to Derek, as tears fell down his cheeks, hugging him tightly, shocking Derek and his father.

Derek reluctantly hugged him back as Stiles mumbled against his shoulder.

“I don’t hate you, I…I love you. Please don’t shut me out.” He sobbed.

Derek let out a heavy sigh and hugged the teen tighter against his chest.

“Stiles, let’s go.” The sheriff voiced.

Derek gently pushed Stiles away, breaking the embrace.

“Derek?” Stiles voiced hopeful.

Derek didn’t say anything; he just walked away, going out to the back patio.

“Stiles, you have to the count of ten to get dress or I swear to god, I’ll take you to that rehab place in just the bed sheets.”

“Alright!” Stiles snapped before storming to the room to change.

*****

Stiles came out with his bag of items, fully dressed, sporting red eyes from the tears he cried. He glanced at Derek outside the porch, his back to the teen, smoking a cigarette.

“Come on Son, time to go.” The sheriff said, holding the front door open.

Stiles slumped down, dragging his feet as he walked, making his way out the door.

John placed his duffel bag in the trunk and headed to the driver seat, starting the engine up as Stiles opened the car door about to head inside.

 

“Stiles wait up!” Derek called out, rushing out the door.

Stiles heart pounded in his chest as he faced a torn looking Derek.

“We had a deal Derek.” The sheriff voiced.

“Just give me a minute Deputy.”

“Here.” Derek said handing a sheet of paper to the teen.

“What is it?”

“My number. If they aren’t treating you right over there or if you just want to talk, give me a call.”

“Thanks.” Stiles said putting it in his pocket.

“Listen Stiles, I’m not good with goodbyes.”

“Me either.”

Derek leaned down and captured Stiles lips in a sweet kiss, catching the teen off guard.

Before Stiles could respond it was over.

“Take care of yourself Stilinski.”

“You too Hale.” Stiles said with a small smile, getting in the car and shutting the door.

Derek watched as they drove off and nothing was left but a cloud of dust.

*****

Stiles grabbed the sheet of paper out of his pants pocket as soon as his father hit the main road.

 

Derek wrote more than just his number, it said:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It wasn’t all a lie. Last night did mean something to me. You mean something to me. I was never good with people. I never cared to be open. I never cared to feel…until you came along. It wasn’t until you came along that I realize that you were my very own fix. 

If you every fine yourself slipping, whenever you need a fix, call me. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles sat back in his seat and hugged the piece of paper to his chest as a tear came down his face.

“I need my fix.” He whispered with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
